1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna mount assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new CB antenna truck mount for providing a new and improved CB antenna mount that is strong and easily installed without any deleterious affects to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of antenna mount assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, antenna mount assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art antenna mount assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,159; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,182; U.S. Pat. No. 361,067; U.S. Pat. No. 357,922; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,533 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,705.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new CB antenna truck mount. The inventive device includes a mounting arm and a cup shaped mount.
In these respects, the CB antenna truck mount according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a new and improved CB antenna mount that is strong and easily installed without any deleterious affects to the vehicle.